


Appoggio imperfetto

by Mikirise



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Strangers to Friends, e poi boh, is not that sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Prendendola razionalmente, questa cosa non potrà durare per molto. Un massimo di tre mesi. Lo ha letto in un libro, una volta, le cotte durano un massimo di tre mesi, poi finiscono e volano via, o ti innamori, ma, per innamorarsi Kurapika dovrebbe, uhm, non lo sa, parlare con l’autista gentile, fare in modo che ci sia una specie di dialogo tra loro che vada oltre il semplice cenno di saluto. Mantenendo questo rapporto distante, dovrebbe riuscire a liberarsi di lui e della sua stupida cotta adolescenziale in, più o meno, qualche mese. Ma questo ragionamento non regge per niente quando, ogni mattina, Leorio gli sorride, aprendogli lo sportello. E allora la parte razionale del suo cervello si spegne brutalmente e c’è solo il pensiero alto, gentile, forte, bravo coi bambini che prende il sopravvento e Kurapika perde ogni controllo sui suoi muscoli facciali, o sulla temperatura del suo corpo e vorrebbe iniziare a ripete triangolo, sei gay?, o, in alternativa, ti andrebbe di navigare sulla mia barchetta verso l’orizzonte mentre ci teniamo la mano e finiamo solo Dio sa dove?Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	Appoggio imperfetto

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ero piccola, mia mamma mi portava a questa comunità latinoamericana, in cui si riunivano tante persone di tenti paesi latinoamericani diversi e parlavano delle loro esperienze in spagnolo mentre mi riempivano la bocca di cibo. Le persone intorno a me parlavano e parlavano e raccontavano dei propri paesi e delle loro esperienze nei loro paesi e di como erano emigrati. Nella mia testa, tutte quelle informazioni non si sono mai divise per paesi. Avevo creato una nazione grande tutto il Centro e Sud America, in cui scorrevano fiumi, si andava a scuola su un combi, si giocava a domino e si gridava parolacce ai bambini che si arrampicavano per strada. Penso che più o meno l'energia dell'ambientazione di questa storia sia questa.
> 
> Di base, la storia è ambientata in Perù e c'è un motivo che sarebbe un libro che ho letto sulla migrazione asiatica nel Latino America. Non tutt* saranno interessat*, ma ci sono delle comunità molto popolate e molto forti in tutto il Latino America, soprattutto di Giapponesi e soprattutto in Perù, tanto che cucina e musica hanno degli elementi della cultura giapponese. Ho scelto quest'ambientazione quindi ricordando le vecchie storie di quelle persone che mi hanno insegnato a chiamare tios, al fatto che per mia headcanon Leorio è per metà latinoamericano e metà giapponese e anche perché non mi è venuto in mente nessun posto in cui si sarebbero potuti muovere liberamente tra natura e città, se non in quel paese inventato tanto tempo fa.
> 
> Sinceramente, avrei avuto meno problemi ad ambientare il tutto in un paese centroamericano, ma poi mi sarei dovuta gridare contro IS NOT ABOUT YOUUU e quindi ho preferito il Perù, in cui purtroppo non sono ancora stata, ma che deve essere uno dei paesi più belli del Latino America. Ve lo giuro. Me l'hanno detto i miei tios.

> Aquí en la costa tengo raices, manos imperfectas, un lecho ardiente en donde lloro a solas (Este puerto existe,** Blanca Varela)**

  
  
Kurapika tiene le braccia incrociate e sospira, mentre Gon continua a guardarsi intorno, forse perché non è abituato a rimanere nello stesso posto per più di cinque minuti. Del _combi _nemmeno l’ombra, in questo momento. Nemmeno la sfumatura dietro le foglie e si sta facendo tardi. Kurapika ruota gli occhi. Detesta non avere il controllo sui suoi movimenti. Detesta anche arrivare tardi a scuola. E ha anche paura che, come si sta innervosendo lui, si stia innervosendo anche Gon.  
  
Non ci sono molti modi per arrivare a scuola, dalle zone naturali protette.   
  
Non ci sono davvero strade, non ci sono scorciatoie. Solo un percorso sicuro e tanti altri percorsi che non sono poi così sicuri. Si può scendere fino in città, seguendo il fiume, ma stare troppo vicini al fiume ti porterebbe troppo lontano da scuola. Non ci sono molte strade e, sicuramente, scendendo verso la sorgente, Kurapika e Gon non avrebbero trovato troppe macchine, non avrebbero dovuto stare attenti a non venire investiti e ad altre trecentomila preoccupazioni che invece Killua, un bambino con cui Gon ha fatto amicizia a scuola, deve affrontare ogni giorno. Gon e Kurapika non devono stare attenti a strani personaggi che compaiono dal nulla, in mezzo agli alberi, tra le foglie troppo verdi. Kurapika ha, per tutta la sua carriera scolastica, legato la borsa in cui portava i libri e le penne e i suoi quaderni alla vita, è salito sulla sua barchetta e, negli ultimi anni, ha preso Gon da sotto le ascelle per farlo stare fermo sulla loro barchetta, e sono andati a scuola così. Sono sei anni che fa così. Sono dodici anni che prende la sua barchetta per arrivare dall’altra parte della riva, per non dover fare il giro tondo, alla ricerca di un ponte, o un luogo in cui i fiumi si incontrano, anche per non incontrare i turisti che decidono di svegliarsi presto la mattina. E, come routine, andava più che bene.  
  
Kurapika lancia uno sguardo alla stradina appena arrangiata accanto al loro fiume. Ancora niente. Chiude gli occhi, per concentrarsi sui rumori intorno a loro e, ancora, non sente niente. Solo i soliti rumori della foresta, che li accompagnano da quando erano piccoli. Gli uccelli che cantano. Le foglie che frusciano. L’acqua del fiume che scorre. Niente rumori di scoppi di motore. Niente pietre o ramoscelli schiacciati sotto ruote di un_ combi_. Solo lui e Gon, e il sole che inizia a sorgere. Se Kurapika pensasse di poter passare le mattinate a fare niente, avrebbe scelto di frequentare la scuola di pomeriggio. Non che importi, certo. Una giornata persa per colpa di qualcun altro, però, lo fa arrabbiare più di quanto lo farebbe arrabbiare normalmente. E quindi Kurapika si gratta nervosamente la guancia e prova a prendere dei lunghi e profondi respiri, sistemandosi la camicia bianca della divisa.  
  
Gon, la sua camicia, l’ha già sporcata. Ed è normale. Gon non è abituato a stare fermo per troppo tempo.  
  
La mamma di Gon ha consigliato di dare un’opportunità al servizio di combi. Pensa che sia più sicuro per loro, piuttosto che scendere il fiume, ed è sicura che ci siano degli adulti ad accompagnarli e riportarli a casa. E devono essere questi i pensieri di una mamma. La signora Mito ha affidato a Kurapika il suo unico figlio per tantissimo tempo, e, la settimana scorsa, chissà per quale motivo, ha guardato Kurapika e ha detto _e chi si prende cura di te?_, gli ha sorriso, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia. La signora Mito è molto gentile e se Kurapika sta ancora aspettando questo stupido_ combi_ che non compare, è davvero solo per lei, per farla stare un pochino più tranquilla. E perché ha paura che Gon stia diventando un po’ troppo forte e un po’ troppo alto, e forse, quest’anno, non riuscirebbe a prenderlo da sotto le ascelle per fermarlo dal buttarsi nel fiume, per inseguire un tipo di rettile o un insetto che non ha mai visto prima.   
  
Ci vuole davvero tanta pazienza, per questa vita, e il sole continua a ruotare verso l’alto, anche se Kurapika non è che lo possa vedere così bene. Può pazientare.   
  
“Il _combi_ è in ritardo” dice Gon e Kurapika sta per perdere davvero la testa. Ma poi c’è questo rumore di qualcosa che scoppietta. Un motore, forse. E Kurapika, che era già pronto a iniziare una filippica su quanto questo fosse una vergogna, il fatto che chiunque stesse guidando il_ combi_ fosse pagato dallo Stato per fare una sola cosa e che era irresponsabile lasciare che dei ragazzini, per lo più minorenni, dovessero rimanere in posti prestabiliti conosciuti da tutti e comunque isolati. Ed è un bene che Gon non si sia dovuto sorbire nemmeno l’inizio di questo discorso, pensa Kurapika, sistemando la borsa intorno alla spalla, perché cadesse perfettamente sul suo fianco. Gon sorride e sembra essere riuscito a trovare, finalmente, una valvola di sfogo per quel che riguarda la sua energia, una volta visto il _combi_.   
  
È un bene che Gon non si sia dovuto sorbire Kurapika irritato col _combi_ scolastico, perché chi lo dovrà sentire sarà chiunque lo stia conducendolo. Quindi, i momenti in cui il _combi_ si avvicina, con un andamento traballante, lievemente caricaturale, visto che sembrava avere problemi a rimanere in equilibrio su quel terreno accidentato, Kurapika si sta preparando per una specie di guerra. Si appunta velocemente in testa che cosa dovrebbe dire. Farà finta di essere stato preoccupato per la salute di Gon, che avrebbe chiamato semplicemente _il bambino_ e farà anche finta che questa sia un’area potenzialmente pericolosa per gli animali e tante altre cose che decide di enumerare, mettere nella sua lista mentale in ordine di gravità.  
  
Il _combi_ si ferma esattamente davanti a loro. Gon prende il portello tra le mani, col suo enorme sorriso, mentre il suo zainetto ballonzola sulla sua schiena. Lo apre, anche se, dall’altra parte dello sportello, c’è un ragazzo che lo sta tenendo aperto, con mezzo sorriso. “Oh” esclama, con le labbra che formano un cerchio perfetto, prima di rilassarsi in un sorriso gentile, che Gon ricambia con un genuinità disarmante. Kurapika sospira.  
  
“Sei forte” dice Gon, guardando dritto negli occhi il ragazzo. Poi sbatte velocemente le palpebre e studia il ragazzo, che si sposta di lato, per farlo entrare. Gli indica gli occhi, prima di toccare i suoi stessi occhi e girarsi verso Kurapika. Poi perde interesse in qualsiasi cosa abbia notato. Sale le scalette, guarda verso i sedili e grida: “Killua!” alzando le braccia andandosi a sedere proprio accanto al ragazzino. Il _combi_ è piccolo, abbastanza stretto e il ragazzo che ha aperto lo sportello deve stare piegato, per poter rimanere in piedi. Eppure rimane lì, in attesa. È alto. Ha un sorriso dolce.  
  
Kurapika ha dimenticato la lista delle lamentele che aveva preparato cinque secondi prima. Bene. Non benissimo.  
  
Dopo aver accompagnato con lo sguardo Gon, l’autista si gira verso Kurapika, per invitarlo a salire. “Devi salire anche tu, giusto?” gli chiede dopo qualche secondo. Si gratta anche la nuca, pensando che forse non avrebbe dovuto aspettare, avrebbe dovuto chiudere lo sportello e tornare a guidare. Se non facesse queste lunghissime pause, forse sarebbe arrivato prima e forse chiunque stia dentro quel _combi_ non arriverà in ritardo a scuola. Kurapika ruota gli occhi, prima di tirarsi leggermente verso l’alto i pantaloni cachi della divisa e salire a bordo, con lo sguardo che non voleva nemmeno sfiorare per caso la figura di quello che immagina sia l’autista. Autista che sorride soddisfatto, prima di chiudere lo sportello e tornare al posto guida. “Allora si parte” mormora tra sé, spingendo sull’acceleratore.  
  
Il _combi_ si inclina a destra e anche a sinistra. Fa un sacco di rumore, probabilmente per lo sforzo che il motore fa per far scivolare il veicolo per il fango. Il _comb_i si inclina a destra. L’autista non sembra esserne per niente preoccupato. Il _combi_ va a destra, l’autista non sembra essere preoccupato. Dietro di loro, dal tubo di fuga, inizia a uscire del fumo nero, l’autista non sembra essere per niente preoccupato.   
  
Kurapika ha contato che, oltre a lui, Gon e Killua, sono cinque gli studenti che hanno scelto di essere portati a scuola dal veicolo statale. I posti a sedere sono, in tutto dodici, escludendo quello dell’autista. Stanno quasi tutti dormendo, i ragazzini. Non si preoccupano minimamente della situazione in cui si trovano. E Kurapika si chiede se il suo essere guardingo non venga dalla forza dell’abitudine, dal suo dover sempre stare in guardia per se stesso e per Gon, che non sembra capire quando un suo comportamento è pericoloso oppure no. L’autista ha un sorriso gentile. Kurapika riesce sempre a capire, dalle interazioni che le persone hanno con Gon, che tipo di persona sono. L’autista è una persona che, per qualche motivo, s’interessa delle persone. Se non lo fosse stato, non avrebbe nemmeno provato ad aprire lo sportello a Gon, non avrebbe aspettato Kurapika. Non dovrebbe essere così guardingo.   
  
“È un nikkei” dice Gon all’orecchio di Kurapika, quasi gridando, perché la sua voce viene coperta perfettamente dal rumore del motore. “Killua dice che ce ne sono molti qui, ma io non ne avevo mai visto uno. Forse fa karate, per questo è così forte. Se gli chiedessi di insegnarmi il karate, secondo te, si arrabbierebbe?”  
  
Kurapika si gira verso il ragazzino, che si siede sul sedile con le gambe incrociate. Il _combi_ si inclina verso sinistra. Gon e Killua rimangono perfettamente in equilibrio, mentre tutti gli altri ragazzi si lasciano trasportare, mezzi addormentati, dal movimento del _comb_i stesso. Kurapika lancia un’occhiata all’autista. Lui sembra essere tranquillo. Sembra star canticchiando una canzone a bassa voce.   
  
“Io gliel’ho già chiesto” dice Killua, facendo dei movimenti con le mani. “Ma lui ha detto che non è un tipo che adora le arti marziali. Che delusione, vero? Però mi ha detto che mi può aiutare con le tecniche di meditazione. Se vuoi chiedo anche per te.”  
  
“Non si arrabbierà se glielo chiediamo tutti e due?” chiede ancora Gon, portandosi due dita sotto il mento. Fa anche quel verso che fa ultimamente, tutte le volte che pensa intensamente. Un _uhmmmm_ allungato, che diventa sempre più acuto e che fa sorridere Kurapika, che sistema lo zaino sulle cosce, lasciando che i ragazzini facciano le loro considerazioni.   
  
Ma Kurapika direbbe che è un uomo gentile. Non lo sa perché. Lo ha incontrato per qualche secondo, e, chissà perché sente, riesce a sentire nelle ossa, quanto quell’uomo non possa essere una cattiva persona.  
  
“È una brava persona, quel Leorio” dice Killua, alzando un dito verso Gon. “Mi ha riaccompagnato a casa perché avevo dimenticato il libro di matematica. Quando ho fatto finta di voler scoppiare a piangere, ha cercato di tranquillizzarmi. E poi è un sempliciotto. Mi ricorda te.” Si tiene la pancia mentre ride, e Gon gonfia una guancia, prima di cercare di colpirlo, con l’aiuto di un movimento brusco del combi. Killua riesce lo stesso a evitare il colpo, e torna a parlare. “Perché io non avevo dimenticato il libro, solo che non mi andava di andare a scuola. Non sembra essere quel tipo di persona che si arrabbia.”  
  
Kurapika sospira. Il _combi_ si inclina pesantemente verso destra. Quindi non era colpa dell’autista, quel Leorio, se arriveranno in ritardo a scuola, ma di Killua, uh? E quell’autista ha solo cercato di far sentire a suo agio il ragazzino? Killua può sembrare molto indifeso, quando vuole, ma non tutti sono propensi ad aiutare un bambino indifeso, in questo mondo. Kurapika gira la testa verso il finestrino e guarda come il fiume scompaia dalla loro vista, e così anche le casette in cui lui e Gon dormono. L’autista gentile di chiama Leorio, quindi, uh?  
  
Può continuare a prendere il _combi_, se quest’autista è così gentile.   
  
  
  
  
Le pagine del libro sono indurite e gialle, e Kurapika ci passa sopra le dita, incapace di assorbire le informazioni sul foglio. Continua a guardare ossessivamente davanti a lui.  
  
Le scuole nelle zone rurali sono difficili da raggiungere. Fino agli otto anni, Gon ha studiato a casa, e poi, grazie a Kurapika, ha avuto il permesso per andare a scuola, incontrare ragazzini della sua età, solo per poi scoprire che non ci sono molti bambini della sua età nella loro zona. La loro scuola è piccola. Ci sono abbastanza professori, è vero, e si dovrebbero trovare in una zona tranquilla. È anche vero che Kurapika non si aspettava nemmeno di ricevere un’educazione e non ha mai pensato di poter imparare un secondo alfabeto, di imparare una seconda lingua e di poter, in un certo senso, ricominciare. Ricominciare da capo in un altro paese, con altre persone intorno a lui. Non sa se è effettivamente quello che vuole, però.  
  
La divisa della piccola scuola gli sta stretta, la detesta, preferirebbe usare i suoi abiti, quelli che gli hanno lasciato i suoi fratelli, i suoi antenati, ma capisce anche cosa vuol dire mantenere un’immagine simile per tutti quanti loro. E non riesce a dimenticare come Gon stesso, quando ha conosciuto Kurapika, ha posato le mani accanto ai suoi occhi, per studiarli e poi sorridere. Ed è anche in questo modo che Gon è riuscito a capire che Leorio, l’autista gentile, è un nikkei, nonostante non gli abbia mai parlato. Attirare troppo l’attenzione su se stessi può essere problematico. Kurapika non pensava nemmeno di poter studiare, di poter attraversare il fiume. Se, per poter continuare a prendere libri in prestito e continuare a studiare, deve mettersi dei pantaloni color cachi, beh, così sia.   
  
Kurapika non ha molti amici. Non viene a scuola perché gli piace avere delle persone intorno a lui. Gon e Killua sono come i fratelli minori che ha perso, in un certo senso, e, per quanto la sua classe sia piena di ragazzi della sua età, per quanto gridino o scherzino, per quanto provino a essere amici, anche con lui, Kurapika preferisce passare le giornate da solo, preferisce perfezionare la lingua e pensare -immaginare che cosa potrebbe fare se potesse uscire dalla foresta, che cosa potrebbe fare con un pochino più di influenza, un pochino più di potere. Kurapika non sembra riuscire ad affezionarsi alle persone, per qualche motivo. Gli unici due che riescono a parlargli hanno dodici anni e gli sono così affezionati solo perché li accompagna a prendere il cioccolato ogni settimana, in città. Almeno, lui crede che sia così.  
  
E, il suo non avere tanti amici, non rende strano questo suo comportamento, allora, di stare lì, seduto sotto un albero, a sfogliare un vecchio libro ingiallito, concesso alla scuola tramite qualche donazione, probabilmente dovuta alla famiglia Zoldyck. Forse. Non è strano nemmeno che non sia a lezione. Ha delle ore libere. Ha anche tanto a cui pensare. Melody gli ha detto di provare, l’anno prossimo, a fare domanda per l’Università Nazionale Amazzonica di Madre de Dios. Sarebbe vicina a casa, potrebbe seguire lo stesso percorso seguito per arrivare alla scuola potrebbe anche accompagnare Gon, in questo modo. Kurapika non sa se vuole continuare a studiare. Non sa se può farlo, in realtà. E, anche se pensasse di frequentare dei corsi, la verità è che la UNAMAD non offre poi così tanti corsi di formazione. Non c’è niente, vicino casa che lo attiri. Forse è proprio questo il problema. Se decidesse di continuare a studiare, dovrebbe scoprirsi un fianco, dovrebbe uscire da Puerto Maldonado, smettere di pensare di essere al sicuro. Essere pronto a pagare le conseguenze della sua stessa esistenza in una terra straniera. Rendersi conto di quanto piccolo sia il mondo intorno a lui e quanto più piccolo sia lui stesso, che non riesce a proteggere nemmeno Gon da se stesso.   
  
Il libro è rimasto aperto nello stesso punto. Le pagine non riescono nemmeno a girarsi, per quanto sono rigide. Devono essere rimaste in una cantina umida per davvero molto tempo. È arrivato all’ultimo anno di liceo. Deve iniziare a pensare a che cosa fare dall’anno prossimo in poi. Che cosa vuole fare? Che cosa deve fare? Quello che deve e quello che vuole fare possono coincidere?  
  
Kurapika alza la testa, o forse la gira soltanto, perché il rumore di un _combi _attira la sua attenzione. E Kurapika osserva quella bomba su quattro ruote, su cui dovrebbe essere proibito salire. Sembra essere parte di un cartone animato. Il cambi si inclina verso destra, quando si ferma e poi si accascia verso terra, come se fosse un essere vivo, cosa che fa sorridere un po’ Kurapika, che chiude il libro che non stava leggendo. Quando però, dal _combi_ esce l’autista gentile, seguito da tutti i ragazzi del turno serale, per qualche motivo, Kurapika sente che non dovrebbe essere lì. Che non ha il coraggio di stare lì dove invece sta, sotto l’albero vicino alla scuola, quello stesso albero sotto cui lui si mette sempre a leggere. E, prima che l’autista gentile si possa anche soltanto girare verso di lui, mentre si sta stiracchiando la schiena, visto che, beh, il_ combi_ è davvero molto basso, Kurapika corre verso un albero un pochino più in là, per poi correre verso il corridoio più vicino alla scuola e nascondersi dietro un muro, per non essere visto.  
  
Non può essere stato visto.   
  
Perché non vuole essere visto?  
  
Kurapika si guarda le mani e si rende conto di aver lasciato cadere il libro sul prato fuori dalla scuola. Andare a prendere il libro adesso sarebbe un’ammissione di essere stato in giardino. Questo non è proprio un problema, perché vorrebbe dire dire che è stato lì, ma non quando. La verità è che il problema sarebbe reale se l’autista gentile si girasse verso di lui, lo vedesse e decidesse di parlargli. Allora che cosa dovrebbe fare Kurapika? Come dovrebbe rispondere? E se, cosa peggiore, l’autista gentile si girasse verso di lui, lo vedesse e decidesse di non parlargli? La verità è che l’autista gentile ha un animo gentile, okay, ma potrebbe aver mostrato questa sua parte soltanto a Gon. O agli altri ragazzi del liceo e delle scuole medie. Se l’autista gentile con Kurapika non fosse stato gentile? Se non gli avesse parlato? Se invece Kurapika scoprisse che è più gentile di quello che pensava? E da quando in qua si fa tutti questi problemi?  
  
Kurapika aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda le mani vuote con una punta di terrore. Non può tornare in giardino fino a quando non finirà l’ultima ora, non può perché -non lo sa perché e si sente così ridicolo, mentre si passa le mani tremanti sul viso e prova a respirare profondamente, per potersi calmare. Si accascia a terra, abbracciando le ginocchia. Beh, sì, tanto vale aspettare. Forse adesso la cosa giusta da fare è aspettare qui, non fare troppo rumore e non chiedersi per niente, per nulla al mondo il perché di questa sua reazione eccessiva.  
  
  
  
  
I primi a salutare l’autista gentile sono Killua e Gon. E forse Killua non lo ha veramente salutato, non nel senso tradizionale del termine, perché gli si butta addosso, dandogli un pugno dritto allo stomaco, facendo indietreggiare di qualche passo l’autista gentile. L’autista gentile tossisce anche, portandosi una mano sulla pancia, mentre Killua ha iniziato a sorridere, soddisfatto, mentre apre e chiude la mano, e Gon salta sul posto, con le braccia aperte e, chissà perché, Kurapika pensa ancora una volta che sembrano la caricatura di qualcosa, un cartone animato, una commedia che è uscita un po’ troppo male. Kurapika non può comunque avvicinarsi. Anche se non capisce il perché. Rimane fermo, dietro il muro del corridoio, mentre anche gli altri_ combi_ arrivano davanti alle porte della scuola.  
  
“Sei debole” grida Killua con una risata e l’autista gentile aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di prendere il ragazzino dal retro della maglietta, come se fosse un gatto. Killua si muove per aria, divertito. “Rimani comunque debole” dice con u n mezzo sorriso e l’autista gentile, quel Leorio, scuote leggermente la testa, prima di prenderlo da sotto le ascelle, probabilmente per non fargli male.   
  
“Ragazzino...”  
  
Gon, forse sentendosi lasciato fuori, o forse perché è il suo istinto naturale cercare di divertirsi il più possibile, si aggrappa alla schiena di Leorio, tenendosi con le mani al collo. Leorio non perde nemmeno l’equilibrio, semplicemente gli lancia un’occhiata veloce da dietro gli occhiali e sbuffa. Gon sembra soddisfatto. “Nessuno riesce più a tenermi in braccio da quando ho fatto dieci anni, lo sai?” gli chiede con una voce un pochino troppo alta. “Puoi arrampicarti sugli alberi, così?”  
  
“No” risponde Leorio lasciando un imbronciato Killua a terra. “Penso che potrei soltanto camminare con due bambini sulle spalle.” Lo dice come se ci stesse davvero pensando, come se fosse una cosa possibile. Perché questo ragazzo è così forte? Kurapika ancora non è uscito da scuola. Tiene la sua borsa alla cintura, stringe le dita e dovrebbe iniziare a convincersi che non solo non c’è motivo per non uscire da scuola, per non salire sul _combi,_ per non fissare la nuca dell’autista gentile per tutto il viaggio.  
  
O almeno. Per le prime due cose non c’è effettivamente un motivo per non farle, mentre per l’ultima sarebbe meglio non farlo. Sarebbe meglio cercare le cuffie nello zaino e fingere di non vedere o sentire nulla e poi anche... che comunque. Kurapika prende un respiro profondo, di nuovo, chiude gli occhi. Non c’è motivo. Non c’è davvero motivo per nascondersi, quindi sarebbe davvero meglio iniziare a uscire dalle mura della scuola, invece che perdere il _combi_ e poi doversi fare tutta la strada a piedi. Che non sarebbe una brutta idea, eh. Perché per arrivare a casa, quanto ci potrà mettere?, due?, tre?, quattro ore? Kurapika lo potrebbe anche fare, perché, stranamente, camminare da solo tra le strade disastrate, visto che non ha portato la sua barchetta giù per il fiume, è un’idea più allettante di salire sul _combi,_ in questo momento.  
  
Sono pensieri irrazionali. Kurapika apre la sua borsa-zaino e inizia a cercare, tra le penne tirate fuori dall’astuccio, i libri spiegazzati e i quaderni, le sue cuffie, magari anche quel vecchio cellulare che dovrebbe avere qualche canzone o che potrebbe anche non averle, che importa, non gli è mai servito e le cuffie che Killua ha insistito a fargli tenere, per qualche ragione. Le cuffie bianche. Da qualche parte devono anche stare.  
  
Kurapika lancia un’occhiata nervosa al di fuori delle mura. Gon si è arrampicato fino alle spalle dell’autista gentile, tiene le mani sui suoi capelli e Killua continua a ridere perché, per qualche motivo, i capelli non vogliono proprio scendere giù, ma tornano a salire a punta ogni volta. Bene. Ha ancora tempo allora. Kurapika torna a cercare nella borsa. da qualche parte le cuffie dovranno anche stare. Forse non in questa tasca ma nell’altra? Forse nella tasca piccola che... E infatti eccole lì. Bianche, attorcigliate e salvatrici. Salvatrici da che cosa, Kurapika non lo sa. Ma la cosa importante adesso è srotolarle, nonostante le dita di Kurapika siano nervose e troppe energiche, così tanto che potrebbero anche rompere i fili che tiene in mano con un solo movimento, e... deve respirare. Deve chiudere gli occhi e smetterla di essere così nervoso. Deve far smettere di tremare alle sue stupidissime dita.  
  
Nervoso per cosa poi? Per un autista? Davvero? Ah. Kurapika non è mai nervoso per nulla, non sarà certo nervoso per colpa di uno sconosciuto con cui non ha mai parlato. Ah. Nervoso. Che stupidaggine. Non è nervoso.   
  
Kurapika non è nervoso.   
  
Ma le cuffie possono aiutare. Se le infila nelle orecchie, guarda male la parte che dovrebbe collegare le cuffie al suo cellulare e si ricorda che, ah, ha comprato un cellulare buono soltanto per ricevere e fare chiamate, perché _non gli piace essere rintracciabile ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro_. Era anche uno dei suoi modi per non dover stare sempre a parlare coi suoi compagni di classe. E non è che lui non abbia altre cose da fare, al di fuori della scuola, o al di fuori delle persone. E adesso guarda come la società moderna si vendica su di lui, sul suo essere asociale e sul suo essere uno stupido sostenitore che la tecnologia gli avrebbe potuto distruggere la vita.   
  
Non va bene. Deve -okay, ma le altre persone non devono sapere che lui non sta ascoltando niente. Idea geniale. Kurapika nasconde la maggior parte dei fili delle auricolari dentro la borsa e prende un respiro profondo. Okay. Calma. Può farcela. Sono solo quaranta minuti di viaggio. Può farcela.  
  
Tiene una mano ben stretta intorno alla cinghia della borsa e inizia a camminare, come se non fosse successo niente, come se non si fosse nascosto nell’ultima ora, per non essere visto dall’autista gentile. Deve solo mantenere la facciata. Non parlare. Non dire niente. Continuare a camminare e salire sul combi e già, così metà del lavoro sarebbe anche fatto. Finito. Poi sarebbe stato protetto dalla presenza di Killua e Gon. E comunque, non è che tutti parlino con l’autista di combi, giusto. Quindi un passo alla volta.  
  
Gon lo vede immediatamente. Smette di cercare di schiacciare i ciuffi dell’autista gentile e alza la mano per poterlo salutare. Nel movimento improvviso, perde l’equilibrio e Leorio lo prende con un braccio, come se anche lui fosse un qualche tipo di cucciolo di gatto, mentre Killua scoppia a ridere e ridere, prendendolo dalla giacchetta verde, per tirarlo giù, e poi dargli, senza un vero e proprio motivo, un pugno sulla spalla, che inizia una battaglia trai due ragazzini, in cui tutti e due riescono a evitare i pugni dell’altro. E sarebbe anche affascinante da vedere, se non fosse che stanno lottando davanti all’autista gentile.  
  
“Ciao, Kurapika!” lo salutano in coro, cercando di bloccarsi a vicenda e Kurapika mette su un sorriso e fa un cenno con la testa. Deve continuare a camminare. Arrivare al _combi_, sedersi, fingere di non esistere. Deve anche fare in fretta.  
  
“Ah” esclama l’autista gentile, attirando l’attenzione di tutti e tre. Kurapika è pietrificato. Non è pronto. Non era pronto. Dovrebbe tornare dentro scuola, fingere di non esistere, tornare a casa a piedi, che importa del combi, che importa delle ore che ci vogliono per tornare a casa, che importa della sua dignità. Leorio tira fuori (da dove?) il libro che Kurapika stava cercando di leggere un’ora fa. E se prima Kurapika era pietrificato adesso lo è un po’ di più, mentre i suoi occhi viaggiano velocemente dal libro al viso dell’autista gentile e poi, di nuovo, al libro. Non era pronto. Torna a scuola, nasconditi in aula. Che importa, no, meglio morire piuttosto che sentirsi così. No. “Prima hai dimenticato questo libro sotto quell’albero” dice l’autista gentile. Gon e Killua si sono fermati, tenendosi i polsi, per non essere colpiti. Li osservano in silenzio. Killua con un sorriso anche troppo divertito. “Anche io ho letto questa raccolta, qualche anno fa. Credo che avevo più o meno la tua età e...”  
  
Kurapika aggrotta le sopracciglia, prende velocemente il libro dalle mani dell’autista gentile e, non molto gentilmente, fa un cenno della testa, prima di andare via. Di marciare praticamente verso il combi e salirci sopra senza guardarsi indietro, senza guardarsi intorno, senza nemmeno dare la possibilità di essere fermato. Si è voluto bloccare dal dargli anche lui un pugno dettato dal panico, dritto sulla pancia. Il fatto che ci sia riuscito dovrebbe essere considerata una vittoria.   
  
“Non credo di piacergli molto” dice l’autista gentile, sbuffando una risata.  
  
Killua risponde: “Ah, dici?” e poi sembra essere il suo turno di saltare su Leorio, per testare la sua forza.   
  
Kurapika non si era nemmeno reso conto, nel suo muoversi velocemente, che il filo delle cuffie era uscito dalla borsa. Probabilmente proprio davanti all’autista gentile. Quindi si sente così ridicolo e così stupido e così frustrato, seduto sul sedile più lontano dal posto dell’autista. Si nasconde il viso tra le mani e si chiede quanto ridicola una persona possa essere. E quanto idiota lui stesso possa essere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La settimana passa e Kurapika il primo giorno ha finto di essere preso dalla lettura del libro che Leorio gli ha restituito, mentre camminava, o mentre aspettava il _comb_i, e quindi ha potuto evitare di guardare negli occhi l’autista gentile. Che deve davvero iniziare a chiamare Leorio, prima o poi. Non che importi. Non che si possano parlare. Non che Kurapika abbia il coraggio di parlargli. Non che si possa ricominciare da capo e cancellare quelle interazioni che non erano interazioni tra di loro, ma che erano decisamente, tristemente, imbarazzanti. Quindi. Il primo libro ha usato il libro.  
  
Il secondo giorno ha finto di non sapere come usare il cellulare. Kurapika non è stupido. Sa come usare un cellulare di seconda generazione. Solo che era l’unica cosa che aveva in mano mentre arrivava il _combi_, visto che lo stava mostrando a Gon, perché capisse che non c’era bisogno di nessuna cover, per lui. Poi, quando l’autista gen— quando _Leorio_ ha aperto lo sportello del _combi_, ha tenuto il cellulare in entrambe le mani ed è salito con un lo sguardo basso, mormorando un buongiorno e andandosi a rifugiare nei sedili posteriori. Sì, già, è questo quello che ha fatto il secondo giorno. _Come il cafone che è_. Killua ha anche finto di volerlo aiutare, gridando le cose più basilari e dando fastidio agli altri ragazzi sul _comb_i. Bene così. Killua si diverte molto a dare fastidio in questo modo. E, nel frattempo, Gon raccontava le sue giornate a Leorio.  
  
Il terzo giorno, Kurapika ha fatto finta, la mattina, di avere dei compiti arretrati. Quindi stava lì, con la sua matita in mano, le sopracciglia falsamente aggrottate, e i suoi compiti perfettamente compilati davanti, mentre fingeva di scrivere. Killua se n’è stato seduto accanto a lui, con le mani dietro la testa, sbadigliando, solo per poi dare il cambio a Gon con anche troppo entusiasmo, per dare fastidio a Leorio, che forse non dovrebbe lasciarli fare tutto quello che vogliono visto che, uhm, è pericoloso non essere completamente concentrati mentre si guida. Soprattutto su queste strade disastrate. Al ritorno, Kurapika ha fatto finta di essersi addormentato. Stava diventando bravo in questo gioco. Magari presto avrebbe anche smesso di giocarci, magari tra poco sarà completamente tranquillo in presenza di Leorio. Quando scende dal combi, Leorio gli sorride e gli dice _beh, allora a domani_. O forse lo ha detto a Gon. Non che importi. Kurapika ha le orecchie rosse. Gon risponde felicemente che sì, non vedeva l’ora e Kurapika stringe le dita intorno alla cinghia della borsa e pensa che -che è un idiota. Un enorme idiota, anche troppo ottimista.  
  
Il quarto e ultimo giorno della settimana, Gon e Killua hanno fatto il loro lavoro di copertura e lo hanno coperto da ogni interazione con Leorio, con il loro essere rumorosi. È difficile che quei due ragazzini litighino, ma è anche vero che quando succede, sembra essere sempre una questione di Stato. Sembra sempre che il mondo stia per finire. Killua, normalmente, cerca di non irritare mai Gon, e Gon non sembra essere quel tipo di bambino che viene facilmente irritato. Succede solo che, a volte, il valore che danno ad alcune cose abbia un peso diverso. E Gon non riesce a sopportare che le cose che lui veda come preziose possano essere sottovalutate, o viste come non importanti. Di solito, le loro liti partono da questo. E il quarto giorno, Killua si siede vicino a Leorio, con il broncio e le braccia incrociate, mentre Gon spinge via Kurapika verso il fondo del combi, facendogli una linguaccia, che ferisce Killua più di quanto potesse fare l’essere completamente ignorato. Gon non parla del perché è arrabbiato, ma sembra che Killua, davanti al combi, tenendosi dal sedile dell’autista e stando attento a non cadere a ogni curva, lo faccia. Parla, a bassa voce, mordendosi l’interno delle guance, con Leorio. E Gon e Killua fanno pace durante il viaggio di ritorno. Gon dice a Killua di fermarsi a casa sua, per giorcare. Quando scendono, Leorio alza un pollice a Killua, che fa una smorfia, prima di cercare di dargli un pugno, che Leorio schiva, continuando a ridere, facendo ridere anceh Killua. E Kurapika sta lì, che guarda, e pensa a tante cose imbarazzanti, tante cose come che ci vorrebbe parlare, con l’autista gentile. Che vorrebbe che l’autista gentile fosse gentile anche con lui. E che vorrebbe solo smettere di essere così _dannatamente nervoso _intorno a lui.  
  
Ha un intero fine settimana per lavorarci sopra. Forse deve meditare. Forse deve concentrare tutti i pensieri positivi. Cercare la calma in modi che prima non cercava. Forse dovrebbe darsi soltanto una calmata. Entrare di nuovo in contatto con se stesso. Trovare una soluzione. Ha un intero fine settimana per lavorarci sopra.   
  
  
  
  
Solo che il fine settimana passa e il nervosismo non passa mai. Almeno. Non sembra voler passare mai. Perché Kurapika si dice che ha tutto sotto controllo quando arriva il _combi_. Prende respiri profondi, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Gon, che non fa mai domande, stringe i pugni e si dice che ha affrontato cose peggiori. Che un autista gentile non lo può certo ridurre in questo stato. Dai. Non può. Non è così che vuole passare il suo ultimo anno. Ma poi Leorio appare dietro lo sportello che lui stesso voleva aprire, ma che Gon ha aperto prima di lui, e sorride a Gon, portandosi le mani sui fianchi e scuotendo la testa. Dice: “Guarda che potresti farti male.” E Gon non sembra essere troppo scosso da questo piccolo rimprovero, anzi, posa anche lui le mani sui fianchi, piegandosi un pochino in avanti e imita perfettamente la posa di Leorio, con un sorriso pieno. E Kurapika non ha capito se è il semplice essere davanti all’autista gentile, se è il rapporto che l’autista gentile sta costruendo con Gon o la gentilezza dell’autista gentile, ma, di nuovo, sente che ha perso il controllo del suo respiro. E le orecchie, nascoste dietro i capelli che gli stanno crescendo forse un po’ troppo, iniziano a bruciargli, e non riesce a guardare da un’altra parte che non sia per terra.  
  
Leorio sorride a Gon e gli passa una mano sulla testa, a cui Gon si sottrae velocemente, prima di correre dentro il _combi_ e verso Killua e Leorio ride piano, grattandosi il retro del collo, arretrando quel tanto che basta per Kurapika per poter entrare anche lui. E Kurapika giocherella con la cinghia della sua borsa, prima di prendere coraggio per guardare in faccia l’autista gentile e salire sul _combi_.   
  
Solo che poi rimane per qualche secondo in piedi davanti a Leorio. Forse perché è più difficile smettere di fare qualcosa di pauroso, una volta che lo hai fatto. Rimane così, a fissarlo, mentre Leorio si muove sul posto, per qualche secondo, prima di girarsi e andarsi a sedere accanto a Killua e Gon, che nemmeno si sono resi conto del suo strano comportamento, visto che parlottavano di qualcosa riguardante dei pesi e altro. Kurapika chiude gli occhi, continua a camminare e non è possibile che più il tempo passi più lui si comporti da completo idiota. Qual è il suo problema? Perché non si può comportare normalmente? Okay. L’unica soluzione è abbandonare scuola durante il suo ultimo anno di liceo e darsi alla vita coi nativi, come ha già fatto, solo che, questa volta, a tempo pieno.  
  
Kurapika si siede, nasconde il viso tra le mani. Di nuovo. Sta sempre a nascondere la faccia ultimamente. Per uno stupido autista gentile. Per uno stupidissimo autista che è davvero tanto gentile. Non ci può credere.   
  
“Leorio!” grida Gon, facendo saltare sul posto tutti gli studenti sul _combi_. Non che a Gon importi. Appena si alza in piedi, nonostante il terreno accidentato non permetta un viaggio liscio e tranquillo, e quindi nonostante stiano saltando praticamente per mantenere l’equilibrio, anche Killua si alza in piedi, per arrivare, con due balzi, fino a Leorio. Killua posa il mento sulla spalla dell’autista. “Killua dice che anche lui può aprire lo sportello del _combi_, ma secondo me non è vero.”  
  
“Lo posso fare” ribatte a bocca mezza aperta Killua, prima di sbadigliare. “Solo che non mi va di farlo.”  
  
Kurapika non riesce a vedere la posizione di Leorio. Gon si muove con la sua energia infantile intorno al sedile. Killua continua a sbadigliare con la bocca aperta e senza nemmeno coprirsi la bocca. “Allora io ci credo” dice Gon, diretto sicuramente a Killua. “E io però lo voglio vedere mentre apre lo sportello, perché così possiamo misurare quanto siamo forti. Lo possiamo fare?”  
  
Il combi saltella per la strada piena di sassi e poi si inclina pesantemente a sinistra, come ogni giorno. È da dire che, una volta fatta l’abitudine, neanche Kurapika si preoccupa così tanto del _combi_. L’autista, oltre che gentile, è anche abbastanza responsabile. E questo non va per niente bene per il nervosismo che prova Kurapika quando sta di fronte a lui. Non va bene.  
  
“Sicuramente non subito” risponde alla fine Leorio. “Dovete seguire le lezioni. Forse dopo, quando aspettiamo per essere tutti per tornare a casa, va bene?”  
  
Killua inclina la testa. Probabilmente sta sorridendo. I ragazzini impediscono a Kurapika di guardare la nuca dell’autista gentile, come a volte ha fatto la settimana scorsa. Mentre fingeva di fare i compiti e alza gli occhi e gli guardava l’orecchio sinistro e poi quando faceva finta di dormire e apriva un solo occhio, per guardare la nuca leggermente abbronzata dell’autista tanto gentile. E si è reso conto di quanto stupido e leggermente inquietante sia questo suo comportamento, l’unico problema è che è difficile che la sua attenzione si riesce a concentrare su qualcos’altro. Leorio è diventato il suo punto focale. Fortunatamente Killua e Gon riescono a creare una barriera. Quei piccoli bambini sono la cosa più vicina a un protettore che Kurapika abbia mai visto.  
  
“Dovrebbe provare ad aprire lo sportello anche Kurapika” dice Killua. “Una volta l’ho visto sollevare da solo una barca pesantissima. Chissà se è ancora così forte.” Poi gira la testa e alza un pollice a Kurapika, come se gli avesse fatto un grandissimo favore.  
  
Kurapika deve rimangiarsi tutto. Killua è un demonio e un giorno pagherà per tutte le cattiverie che gli ha fatto, questa compresa. Quindi sbuffa e guarda fuori dalla finestra. “Come ti pare” mormora a bassa voce. Ha avuto un intero fine settimana per pensare a una soluzione a questo problema e adesso ha altre sei ore per pensare a come superare questa storia. Sei ore. Ci può lavorare.   
  
“Ti toglierai la maglietta, Leorio?” chiede ancora Killua.   
  
Quel bambino è davvero un demonio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Solo che sei ore non sono poi così tante. E Kurapika si ritrova seduto trai corridoi esterni della scuola, con le gambe incrociate e le mani a preghiera sulle labbra, fissando il vuoto. Dovrebbe provare a rimettere tutto insieme e sperare che questo nervosismo scompaia. Reprimere il nervosismo non sembra essere una buona soluzione. Ci ha provato e ha finito per fare quella cosa del fissare, prima di nascosto, cosa non molto bella, crede, e poi apertamente, negli occhi. Ha gli occhi marroni Leorio, a proposito. Ah. Prima non se n’era reso conto perché i primi giorni portava questi occhialetti che gli coprivano gli occhi e -non è il punto.  
  
Quando era piccolo, e sua mamma lavorava gli leggeva dei libri altissimi e suo papà gli pettinava i capelli, c’era un modo per scacciare via ogni problema, ogni nervosismo che aveva in corpo. Sua mamma prendeva uno dei suoi libri e poi teneva sulle sue cosce Kurapika, che, nel suo stato d’animo nervoso o troppo ribelle, o troppo energico, si lasciava prendere soltanto da lei. E si faceva cullare dalla voce della sua mamma, tanto gentile, tanto paziente, e dalla risata di suo papà, che era profonda, o almeno lui crede che fosse profonda e... è difficile ricordare momenti che vengono da prima della sua fuga in Perù. Ma ricorda che la sua mamma lo prendeva tra le braccia e gli parlava, o gli leggeva qualcosa, per poi sorridere e posargli le labbra sulla fronte. Diceva che era una specie di incantesimo per cacciare via i cattivi pensieri. Infatti, dove si potrebbero trovare i pensieri se non in testa?, diceva sempre. E poi c’era anche la questione dei pensieri negativi che possono prendere il sopravvento, scendere fino a quando non trovano il cuore. E, una volta nel cuore, non si possono più cacciare via, non si fanno sconfiggere da un semplice bacio. Per questo faceva sempre in modo di prendere Kurapika prima che succedesse qualcosa di troppo brutto. Prima che Kurapika stesso perdesse il suo essere, il suo sorriso.  
  
Ogni volta che lui si perdeva, la mamma gli dava un bacio sulla fronte.   
  
Solo che, adesso, la sua mamma non c’è. Il suo papà non c’è. Non viene baciato sulla fronte da così tanto tempo da aver dimenticato che cosa vuol dire quando qualcuno cerca di guardarti le spalle. E adesso sono anni che i pensieri negativi ristagnano nella sua testa. Sono anni che i pensieri negativi sono arrivati al suo cuore.  
  
Sei ore per trovare la soluzione a un enigma impossibile. Che cosa lo rende così nervoso? Che cosa lo rende così fastidioso in presenza di Leorio e che cosa lo fa sentire così stupido e gli fa fare così tanti errori? Kurapika si passa la mano trai capelli. Quello che sa è che non è esattamente una sensazione di pericolo quella che prova. Quindi non è un voler fare male a qualcuno perché ha paura che lui, o Gon, o Killua verranno, in qualche modo feriti.   
  
Sa, però, che non riesce a smettere di pensare alla situazione, e che non vuole pensare alla situazione e che questo lo rende così confuso, da fargli venire un mal di testa insopportabile. Non vuole pensare a Leorio, ma adesso è ossessionato da Leorio e vorrebbe sapere di più su di lui, ma se sapesse qualcosa in più su di lui vorrebbe dire che ci avrebbe parlare, e lui non sa come parlarci con lui senza sentire come se -se si dovesse preparare ad affrontare il nemico più grande in tutta la storia della sua vita. Ed è tutto dire. Che cosa dovrebbe fare adesso. Sono passate tre ore, Kurapika ancora non ha una soluzione, si è distratto durante le ore di Storia Europea, ha dimenticato di rispondere a Melody quando lei gli ha chiesto dov’è finito il libro che ha preso in biblioteca, ha anche dimenticato di mangiare durante gli intervalli. E ancora non ha una soluzione.  
  
Perché sembra che questa situazione sia la fine del mondo? Perché Kurapika è sicuro che non sopravvivrà oltre il momento in cui lui, Gon e Killua incontreranno Leorio fuori scuola? Perché sente che continuerà a rendersi ridicolo per tutta la sua stupida e insignificante vita? Perché?  
  
Non c’è una soluzione a quest’enigma. E Kurapika se ne sta fermo, con gli occhi sgranati ad aspettare la fine della sua vita.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lo sportello è sorprendentemente pesante. O forse è solo il fatto che Kurapika non riesce a respirare bene, sentendo lo sguardo dell’autista gentile sopra di lui. Non gli ha detto niente. Non ha parlato, ha lasciato che la conversazione la portassero avanti i ragazzini, che hanno iniziato a saltellare intorno al combi, facendo domande sul che cosa è fatto. E Kurapika ha ascoltato Leorio parlare del tipo di metallo, del fatto che questo combi non era fatto per andare veloce, quanto per proteggere le persone al suo interno. È una scelta azzardata, questa, soprattutto in un luogo in cui passano due fiumi che si uniscono e dividono, intorno alla città. Ma Kurapika non ha detto niente. Ha solo posato la mano sullo sportello e si è reso davvero conto di quanto pesante fosse.  
  
E Leorio adesso lo sta guardando, mentre Gon e Killua continuano a girare e girare intorno al combi, litigando su chi dovrebbe aprire per primo lo sportello e su quanto possano aprire lo sportello più dell’altro. Kurapika sente lo sguardo di Leorio addosso e sente anche come gli sia salito il sangue al cervello, di quanto faccia caldo anche in mezzo agli alberi, di quanto lo stia facendo sudare la divisa scolastica. E non sta respirando con regolarità. Non lo sta facendo. Non ci sarà altro momento futuro, senza lo sguardo dell’autista gentile su di lui. Nel senso che non riesce a immaginarselo e che non vuole che Leorio tolga lo sguardo da sopra di lui.   
  
Deve smetterla di vivere di contraddizioni.   
  
“Non c’è bisogno che lo tiri con tutta la forza” gli dice, avvicinandosi. Posa la mano a pochi centimetri di quella di Kurapika. Kurapika gli lancia uno sguardo e si rende conto di dover alzare il mento per farlo. È alto. Nel senso. Kurapika sapeva che l’autista gentile era alto, solo che _non sapeva_ che l’autista gentile era alto. Non lo aveva assorbito, fatto sua l’informazione. E adesso se ne rende conto e, di nuovo, trattiene il respiro prima di tornare a guardare lo sportello, con più velocità di quella necessaria, mentre sente i muscoli delle sue spalle diventare un pochino più tesi. Bene. Non benissimo. L’autista gentile è troppo vicino. Non c’è un altro momento in tutta la sua vita che esista oltre a questo momento. Leorio tira piano lo sportello. “Tira anche tu” suggerisce, a bassa voce. E Kurapika potrebbe anche morire in questo momento, ma tira anche lui. E lo sportello si apre. E Kurapika potrebbe anche morire. E Leorio si tira indietro e sospira soddisfatto. “Preferisco aprirla io, perché ci si potrebbe fare male alla spalla, se si apre con troppa forza o velocità. Non so come Gon ci sia riuscito questa mattina senza nemmeno un po’ di sudore.”  
  
Non si è tolto la maglietta. Kurapika sbatte velocemente le palpebre e poi torna a guardare Leorio. Vorrebbe rispondere: _Triangolo. Sei gay?_ Così, giusto per capire il tipo di persona che è, magari per riuscire a capire se ha qualche possibilità, per capire se -ah. _Ah_. Ecco perché si sente così. Ha una cotta per l’autista gentile. Kurapika spera di star mantenendo un’espressione neutra, perché, davvero, adesso sì che pensa di essere un completo idiota. “Gon è cresciuto in un ambiente in cui la forza è importante” riesce a dire, con la voce un pochino roca. Non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo su di lui, deve guardare da un’altra parte. Non sa nemmeno come continuare la conversazione.   
  
Kurapika si asciuga le mani sudate sui pantaloni cachi, continua a guardare da un’altra parte. E sta annaspando. Come si fa conversazione con le persone? Lui non ha mai avuto una conversazione normale. Tutte le volte che i suoi compagni di classe hanno anche solo provato ad averla, lui ha tagliato corto. Kurapika sbarra gli occhi, senza che nessuno se ne renda conto. Ha, per caso, appena tagliato corto? Ha fatto in modo che Leorio non possa più continuare a parlare? Alza la testa e si gira verso Leorio di scatto, solo per poi iniziare a boccheggiare, perché non trova che cos’altro dire. Gon. È facile parlare di Gon. Quindi perché adesso non gli viene in mente niente? Uhmm. Gon è... e anche Killua è... e loro... non trova il modo per finire nessuna di queste frasi. È davvero patetico.  
  
Ma Leorio ha un sorriso molto gentile, mentre vede i due altri ragazzini arrivare da dietro il_ combi_, di nuovo cercando di fermare l’uno i pugni dell’alto. Ride piano, prima di girarsi verso Kurapika. “Anche tu?” gli chiede. “Siete vicini, giusto?”  
  
_Triangolo. Sei gay?_  
  
Kurapika si inumidisce le labbra e annuisce piano. “Tu invece non sei di queste parti” dice, e vorrebbe avere i suoi vestiti, per nascondere i suoi movimenti nervosi delle mani. Ha le mani sudatissime, sente che potrebbero prendere fuoco.   
  
Leorio alza una spalla. “Sì, possiamo dire così” gli risponde. E Kurapika vorrebbe chiedergli altre cose, sta per farlo, prendendo tutta l’aria che ha in corpo, nei polmoni, per poi sprecarla, perché la campanella dell’ultima ora suona e lui trasalisce, come se si stesse rendendo conto di qualcosa e perde il fiato, di nuovo, e anche il coraggio. Sente di voler scappare.   
  
E quindi, sai che cosa?, Kurapika fa quello che ha fatto nell’ultima settimana. Fa un cenno veloce a Leorio, per salutarlo, e sale sul _combi_ senza dire una sola parola. Come l’essere patetico che è.  
  
  
  
  
L’aver capito di avere una cotta per l’autista gentile, rende il tutto soltanto più patetico e umiliante, per Kurapika, che si ritrova a sistemarsi i capelli prima di andare a scuola con anche troppa attenzione, che si ritrova a pensare troppo spesso a come i pantaloni cachi della divisa siano orrendi, che pensa più volte di non farsi trovare davanti alla fermata del _combi_, perché non può presentarsi con la faccia di una persona che non ha dormito, perché non ha fatto che pensare all’autista gentile. Non può vivere così. Le persone si prendono cotte in continuazione, le persone si innamorano e disinnamorano ogni giorno e non è mai la fine del mondo.  
  
Solo che per Kurapika, per qualche motivo _è_ la fine del mondo e no, non riesce a rilassarsi, no, non riesce a prenderla come viene, no, non può sopportare di vivere in questo modo.   
  
Tiene la schiena più dritta del solito, quando vede il _combi_. Cerca di sorridere, quando vede Leorio. Cerca di rimanere il più calmo possibile, nonostante questo suo nervosismo lo faccia sudare, e, in collaborazione con l’umidità intorno a loro, crea delle pozzanghere sotto le sue ascelle che sono imbarazzanti da vedere e Kurapika si vorrebbe poter nascondere e non guardare nessuno in faccia e smetterla di sentirsi in questo modo.   
  
Ha provato a usare la logica. Kurapika ha diciassette anni, una scelta da fare per il futuro e, probabilmente, gli ormoni della crescita che gli stanno giocando un tiro mancino. Quindi. Prendendola razionalmente, questa cosa non potrà durare per molto. Un massimo di tre mesi. Lo ha letto in un libro, una volta, le cotte durano un massimo di tre mesi, poi finiscono e volano via, o ti innamori, ma, per innamorarsi Kurapika dovrebbe, uhm, non lo sa, _parlare_ con l’autista gentile, fare in modo che ci sia una specie di dialogo tra loro che vada oltre il semplice cenno di saluto. Mantenendo questo rapporto distante, dovrebbe riuscire a liberarsi di lui e della sua stupida cotta adolescenziale in, più o meno, qualche mese. Ma questo ragionamento non regge per niente quando, ogni mattina, Leorio gli sorride, aprendogli lo sportello. E allora la parte razionale del suo cervello si spegne brutalmente e c’è solo il pensiero _alto, gentile, forte, bravo coi bambini_ che prende il sopravvento e Kurapika perde ogni controllo sui suoi muscoli facciali, o sulla temperatura del suo corpo e vorrebbe iniziare a ripete _triangolo, sei gay?_, o, in alternativa, _ti andrebbe di navigare sulla mia barchetta verso l’orizzonte mentre ci teniamo la mano e finiamo solo Dio sa dove? _  
  
Non va bene. Soprattutto perché Killua ha iniziato ad avere la brutta abitudine di interpellarlo mentre parla con Leorio. E perché, se nella prima settimana Gon non ha fatto altro se non raccontare dei suoi alberi, degli animali che ha incontrato, del padre che non ha mai incontrato, adesso Gon, ogni tanto fa delle domande a Leorio. E Leorio ha la faccia tosta di rispondere.  
  
Gon e Killua si siedono vicini all’autista, a volte Killua si fa tutto il viaggio da casa sua a scuola e poi da scuola a casa sua, col mento appoggiato sulla spalla di Leorio, parlottando con lui, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Gli ha anche detto che, se volesse, avrebbe potuto imparare a guidare. Poi Killua ha pensato bene alla sua frase e ha detto che voleva che Leorio gli insegnasse a guidare. E Leorio ha riso e chiesto a Kurapika se questi ragazzini sono reali, oppure una specie di allucinazione che sta avendo.  
  
E, Kurapika, ogni volta che Leorio pronuncia il suo nome, sente come gli viene voglia di sorridere e vorrebbe non arrivare mai alla sua fermata.  
  
Patetico.   
  
Il problema sta anche nel fatto che la parte razionale del cervello sta soccombendo a quella emotiva. C’è il giorno in cui Killua e Gon stanno informando Leorio della loro decisione di non continuare gli studi oltre alla scuola dell’obbligo. Leorio ha sospirato e detto che non è una buona idea. E Killua gli ha chiesto _perché?_ aggiungendo un_ tu non sei così intelligente, se fai l’autista di un_ combi _scolastico_,_ no?_ Cosa che gli fa guadagnare un colpetto da parte di Leorio. “Guarda che io guido questo _combi_ per potermi permettere di studiare alla UNAMAD.” E le orecchie di Kurapika si sono rizzate, per sentire il resto della conversazione. La parte irrazionale del suo cervello ha aggiunto alla lista di qualità per cui Kurapika non può non essere nervoso intorno a Leorio, la voce intelligente. E questa è una cosa odiosa, ma Kurapika si è mosso in avanti sul sedile e ha iniziato a chiede in _cosa?_, quando viene interrotto.  
  
“Sì, ti laurei in che cosa? La meccanica di un rottame?” chiede ancora Killua. E deve farlo solo perché gli piace irritare Leorio, ma è anche vero che così Kurapika ha il cento per cento di possibilità di avere delle risposte. Perché lui, da solo, alcune domande ancora non ha il coraggio di farle.  
  
“Infermieristica, secondo anno” risponde Leorio. E il suo tono è un po’ più basso, un po’ più serio. Tanto che Gon lancia uno sguardo a Kurapika, forse per chiedere che cosa possa essere successo, e Killua inclina la testa per poter guardare in faccia e forse ha in testa un’altra risposta acida, qualcosa come non mi farei mai guarire da te, o ma tu hai già un costume per Halloween ma, dopo aver visto la sua espressione, decide di dare a Leorio una pacca sulla spalla.   
  
“Se continuerai a guidare questo trabiccolo, un infermiere ci servirà sicuramente.” Poi sbuffa. “Per Kurapika.”  
  
“Kurapika?” chiede Leorio.  
  
E Gon salta in piedi e si getta accanto a Killua. “Anche Kurapika potrebbe andare alla UNAMAD!” grida. “Solo che ancora non ha deciso. Ma dicono che potrebbe farlo, se volesse.”  
  
“Ah, davvero? Allora potrei continuare ad accompagnarlo anche l’anno prossimo.” Quando nessuno dei due ragazzini risponde, Leorio scuote la testa. “Perché è lì che vado, sapete?, dopo che vi accompagno a scuola.”  
  
“Non ci avevo mai pensato” mormora Gon, posando il mento sopra una mano. Il _combi_ si inclina e Gon potrebbe anche perdere l’equilibrio, se solo Killua non si staccasse da Leorio, per prenderlo dal gomito. “Non pensavo avessi una vita fuori dal combi.”  
  
“Pensavi si ibernasse e tornasse a vivere solo quando lo vedevi tu?” chiede Killua, ruotando gli occhi. “Che razza di immagine hai in testa?”  
  
E poi iniziano a battibeccare felicemente, mentre Kurapika sta lì che guarda la nuca di Leorio e pensa che la parte razionale del suo cervello è andata in vacanza per sempre, perché la parte irrazionale di lui sta aggiungendo, oltre a_ intelligente_, anche_ compassionevole_, anche_ custode_, anche _sensibile_ e ha aggiunto la possibilità di poterlo vedere anche l’anno prossimo e l’anno dopo l’anno prossimo e la possibilità di rimanere soli, dopo che ha accompagnato i ragazzi delle medie e del liceo a scuola. La parte irrazionale del suo cervello ha strozzato e ucciso la parte razionale del suo cervello a suon di mosse da wrestling e adesso Kurapika sente di non avere più nessuna possibilità, non ha più un modo per pensare per davvero che questa situazione possa finire, che ci sia qualcosa che lo possa salvare da questi suoi stupidissimi sentimenti. Sa troppo di Leorio, adesso. Le uniche persone al mondo a cui Kurapika è affezionato sono affezionate a Leorio. E anche Kurapika si è affezionato a Leorio. Ormai il gioco è fatto. È troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. Kurapika ha firmato la sua condanna senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
  
“L’infermiere?” gli chiede infatti, tirandosi un pochino in avanti per essere sentito solo da Leorio, mentre i ragazzini continuano a battibeccare. Kurapika si inumidisce le labbra. Ancora non ce la fa a parlare normalmente con lui, ma almeno adesso ci prova. E Leorio gira brevemente la testa per lanciargli un’occhiata, prima di concentrasi sulla strada. “È una bella carriera.”  
  
Leorio in un primo momento non risponde. E Kurapika aspetta pazientemente una risposta, cercando di zittire quella voce che dice che solo perché Leorio è sempre gentile con Killua e Gon, ed è stato gentile con Kurapika, non vuol dire che debba esserlo sempre, che anzi soprattutto per lui, Leorio non dovrebbe essere per forza gentile. Fortunatamente, Kurapika non può sudare più di quanto non avesse già sudato. Quindi, fisicamente, non sta cambiando davvero niente. Ma Leorio risponde. Gli lancia un’occhiata, un mezzo sorriso, il _combi_ si inclina a destra. Killua continua a tenere Gon dal gomito. “Cerco solo di rendermi utile.”  
  
Kurapika ha sparato e ucciso alla sua parte razionale. Adesso non c’è più niente che gli dia speranza che questa guerra potrà mai finire. C’è solo Leorio. Solo lui e il suo sorriso, le sue parole, il suo essere alto, l’enorme cotta di Kurapika per lui. E la minaccia di non avere una via di fuga se non la morte.  
  
  
  
  
“La morte non è una via di fuga” gli dice Melody, prendendo tra le mani il libro che Kurapika ha finalmente deciso di restituire. Lui non è molto convinto di queste sue parole, si muove nervosamente sul posto, e si guarda intorno. La biblioteca non è trafficata, non ha nemmeno tantissimi libri, e non è nemmeno grande, visto che ha la metà dello spazio di una qualsiasi aula della scuola. Kurapika si gratta la fronte, chiudendo gli occhi. “Devi smetterla di essere così melodrammatico.”  
  
Kurapika non è melodrammatico. “Non sono melodrammatico. Sto dicendo le cose come stanno.” Poi prende una delle piccole sedie di legno che stavano intorno all’unico altro tavolo disponibile nella stanza e si siede davanti a Melody, che inizia a compilare le scartoffie per la restituzione dell’unico libro preso in prestito nell’ultimo mese. “Non penso di voler continuare a studiare, adesso. Perché poi non avrei una scusa per non stare da solo con Leorio. Non andrò alla UNAMAD.”  
  
“Allora scegli un’altra università” dice semplicemente Melody, scrivendo lentamente sul foglio. “Non devi per forza scegliare la UNAMAD.”  
  
“Ma allora non vedrei più Leorio” ribatte Kurapika con un cenno della testa, neanche volesse mostrare il suo punto. Poi si passa una mano sul viso e sospira.   
  
“Esistono i cellulari.”  
  
Ma perché nessuno vuole capire qual è il vero problema qui? Kurapika ruota gli occhi, posando la schiena sulla sedia . A lui non piacciono le persone. Non si fida delle persone. Le persone sono solo delle distrazioni, anche se non ha capito molto bene in che senso. E probabilmente se non fosse perché ha incontrato Gon, così tanti anni fa, che gli ha posato le mani sugli occhi e che poi ha riso, dicendogli che gli piacevano tanto e che avrebbe voluto anche lui degli occhi del genere, Kurapika non sarebbe rimasto coi nativi, sopra il fiume Piedras, sarebbe andato via molto tempo fa, probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno avuto un’educazione basica. Ci sono delle persone per cui vale la pena rimanere e delle persone per cui vale la pena pensare a un piano alternativo. Però questo vuol dire anche che quando Kurapika incontra una persona che vale la pena deve decidere che tipo di relazione vuole con quella persona, a che tipo di livello di coinvolgimento può arrivare.  
  
Nessuno capisce questa cosa. Quando incontri persone che valgono la pena, puoi anche perdere persone che valgono la pena. E se Leorio è una persona che vale la pena e per cui Kurapika ha una cotta, allora è davvero la fine del mondo, e tanto varrebbe morire.  
  
“Sai quante persone in questo mondo si prendono una cotta per altre persone ogni giorno? Perché il mondo non finisce ogni giorno, allora?” chiede annoiata Melody.   
  
“Perché le altre persone non sono io.”  
  
“Ah, ecco” borbotta lei, posando la penna con un sospiro. Passa qualche tempo. Nessuno dei due dice niente perché Kurapika è troppo preso a rimuginare su quanto idiota lui possa essere, per prendersi una cotta per uno studente universitario che fa l’autista di _combi_ e che è davvero tanto gentile. Che poi sta in queste condizioni dal giorno numero uno. Uno. Come si è permesso di fare una cosa del genere? Come si è permesso di ridursi in questo stato? “Ma non è un po’ troppo grande per te?” chiede Melody.  
  
Kurapika aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandola, mentre si dondola sulla sedia, con le braccia incrociate. “Ha diciannove anni” borbotta, tornando a mordersi l’interno delle guance. “Sta studiando alla UNAMAD per diventare infermiere. Deve essere per questo che è così. Forse il problema è che mi piacciono gli infermieri. Se incontrassi altri infermieri, forse non avrei più questo problema. Tu che pensi?”  
  
Melody sorride dolcemente e, ancora una volta, sospira. “Non è la fine del mondo, avere una cotta per un ragazzo, lo sai?”  
  
“Magari per gli altri” risponde immediatamente Kurapika, arricciando le labbra. “Ma per me no.”  
  
Melody sospira di nuovo. “Quando ti convincerai che anche tu sei un diciassettenne, esattamente come tutti gli altri diciassettenni?”  
  
Kurapika ferma la sedia, per poter guardare la sua professoressa negli occhi. “Mai” risponde.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kurapika è abbastanza bravo in storia da sapere che i nikkei fanno parte della storia del Perù quasi quanto i popoli nativi. E sa perfettamente che la maggior parte dei nikkei sono arrivati durante due ondate di migrazioni e che hanno tra le mani le parti di economia legati al settore primario e terziario. Ha fatto i suoi compiti. Sa queste cose. E sa anche che Puerto Maldonado è stata praticamente costruita grazie ai nikkei. Il fatto che Gon però non abbia mai incontrato una persona di origini giapponesi, ha fatto venire qualche dubbio a Kurapika per quel che riguarda il loro isolamento, visto che vivono coi popoli nativi e che scendono in città veramente molto di rado. La maggior parte delle conoscenze di Kurapika e Gon vengono dai dintorni della scuola, la persona che vive più lontana e che scende più spesso in città per questo è Killua, che però ha grandi riserve nell’invitare degli amici in casa, vista la sua situazione familiare. E Kurapika, stranamente, non ha mai avuto nessuna curiosità verso la città. E questo è completamente fuori dal suo personaggio.  
  
Forse il suo essere riuscito a trovare un posto sicuro dopo essere scappato da un paese che voleva vederlo morto, gli ha fatto pensare che non avrebbe mai e poi mai tentare la sorte nei dintorni. Era solo ovvio, però, che prima o poi decidesse di scendere in città. Era solo questione di tempo, prima che tornasse in sé. Ed era solo questione di tempo, prima che Kurapika si guardasse intorno e chiedesse a Leorio: “Com’è la città?” Solo per poi aggiungere: “Mi porti in città?”  
  
E, per la prima volta, aveva lasciato che Gon scendesse da solo ai lati del fiume e ha aspettato in silenzio, mentre ogni ragazzo tornava a casa, e il sole continuava a battere in verticale sul _combi_, rendendolo solo più caldo, più caldo, sempre più caldo. E Killua continua a lanciargli degli sguardi non molto sicuri. Come se non sapesse che cosa sta succedendo, come se non capisse che cosa sta passando per la testa di Kurapika.  
  
La verità è molto semplice: Kurapika vuole rimanere da solo con Leorio. Fare un giro di prova. Capire se potrebbe sopportare un intero viaggio con lui senza far scoppiare la sua testa, senza entrare nel panico, senza far finta di guardare da un’altra parte o roba così. E quando Killua scende dal _combi_, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, lanciando uno sguardo a entrambi e lasciando la spalla di Leorio libera, Kurapika ha deglutito, ha iniziato a mordersi l’interno delle guance e ha ha cercato di resuscitare la parte razionale del suo cervello, per essere sicuro di non fare niente di stupido. Si tortura le dita, continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra.   
  
Non ha mai pensato di andare alla UNAMAD così seriamente come sta facendo in questo momento. Potrebbe scegliere di frequentare le lezioni del corso di Scienze Politiche, forse anche di Diritto. potrebbe farlo, non gli farebbe schifo, ecco. E gli piacerebbe passare del tempo con Leorio, senza i cuscinetti sociali che Gon e Killua non sanno nemmeno di essere. “Perché hai scelto di studiare Infermieristica?” chiede a un certo punto, posando la mano sul sedile dell’autista e attirando l’attenzione di Leorio.   
  
Leorio sospira, alzando le spalle. “Stai cercando ispirazione per l’università?” gli chiede, lanciandogli un’occhiata veloce. poi torna di nuovo a guardare la strada. Non sembra essere molto sicuro di come dovrebbe rispondere. Forse ci sta pensando su. È una cosa che fa quando Kurapika gli fa una domanda. Non lo fa con Gon o Killua. Sembra che prima di dare una risposta debba scegliere che cosa dire, con cura, forse. Forse deve essere perché Kurapika stesso, prima di parlare con Leorio ci deve pensare. Come se si dovesse preparare, nello stesso modo in cui si prepara prima di andare a scuola, con trecento mila deodoranti pronti, perché sudare e puzzare è una delle cose più brutte che possono succederti, davanti alla persona per cui hai una specie di cotta ancora non esattamente così accettata. “Le persone qui si ammalano spesso” dice alla fine Leorio. Si ferma davanti a un semaforo. Continua comunque a guardare davanti a sé. “Non tutti si possono permettere delle cure, però. Alcune persone muoiono per malattie per cui non si dovrebbe più morire. Solo perché non possono permettersi cure. E quando mi sono reso conto di questa cosa... le persone intorno a me hanno iniziato a morire.” Scrolla le spalle. “E io non potevo fare niente.”  
  
Kurapika riconosce il sentimento. Lo conosce molto bene. E continua a giocherellare con le dita, nervosamente. La parte di cervello razionale zittita, ormai, niente che possa succedere lo potrà mai davvero riportare in vita. La voce di Leorio rimane comunque calma.   
  
“Volevo fare il medico, ma non posso allontanarmi molto da casa” continua lui. Tamburella sul manubrio, Guarda la strada, quel semaforo rosso che sembra durare ore, piuttosto che minuti. “Volevo diventare medico, ho provato a fare diverse domande a diverse università per tutto il paese, sono entrato solo in una e comunque non sono riuscito ad andarci. Sarebbe costato troppo. Qui vicino c’è solo il corso d’Infermieristica, motivo per cui l’ho preso, pensando che comunque sarei riuscito, prima o poi a mettere da parte abbastanza soldi per studiare come medico e non permettere che le persone muoiano in questo modo. Non se posso fare qualcosa. Non se ci sono io che posso fare qualcosa. Questo è il mio motivo.”  
  
_Alto, gentile, compassionevole, intelligente, bravo coi bambini, motivato, rispettoso. _  
  
Kurapika deglutisce, lascia cadere la mano dal sedile di Leorio. “Tu? Hai un motivo, Kurapika?” A Kurapika piace come Leorio dice il suo nome. Rimane in silenzio anche lui, ma non fa in tempo a rispondere, perché Leorio riparte e il _combi_ fa un rumore assordante. E Leorio ride. “Che fai? Ti vuoi ispirare a me? E io che pensavo di starti antipatico.”  
  
“Beh, magari mi stai antipatico” risponde in automatico Kurapika, solo per poi battere la mano contro la fronte mentalmente, visto che no, non era questo che voleva dire, ma ormai è troppo tardi ritrattare. Leorio, comunque, sta continuando a sorridere. “Ero solo curioso.”  
  
“La curiosità è il primo passo, immagino.”  
  
Kurapika muove nervosamente il piede. “Tu sei un uomo buono, Leorio” dice, ma non è sicuro che Leorio lo abbia sentito, perché il _combi_ fa un rumore assordante. E Kurapika si guarda le mani, le continua a torturare. “Non penso che tu sia reale.” Poi, più a bassa voce, aggiunge: “Mi piacerebbe andare alla UNAMAD per stare un po’ più di tempo con te.” Ma nessuno sente niente, nemmeno lui che ha detto queste parole, e quindi è una frase sprecata. Sprecare le cose non è quello che gli hanno insegnato a fare e, francamente, Kurapika odia aver anche solo detto che avrebbe fatto una cosa così definitiva come scegliere un’università solo per una persona. Ma ha scelto dove vivere, per una sola persona, quindi forse...  
  
Leorio continua a guidare, le strade della città sono diverse da quelle a cui Kurapika è abituato. E il caldo sembra essere più asfissiante, per qualche motivo. Forse il cemento che riflette il sole di mezzogiorno, forse la mancanza della vegetazione a cui Kurapika è tanto abituato, ormai. Sembra difficile respirare. Questa volta per davvero. E quando Leorio si ferma in un parcheggio nero nero, Kurapika vorrebbe buttarsi nel fiume e non uscire dal_ combi_, con questo caldo assordante, ma comunque non lo fa. Leorio sospira, passandosi una mano trai capelli. E Kurapika si chiede se anche questa volta lui stesso ha iniziato a sudare così tanto, di nuovo, non solo per il nervosismo. E poi si affaccia alla finestra, per vedere l’entrata dell’Università. Il portone in legno. L’enorme sigillo dell’università. Dei ragazzi che entrano e escono e parlottano tra loro.   
  
E fa davvero tanto caldo.  
  
“Sei nervoso?” chiede Leorio. Cerca qualcosa nelle tasche, per poi allungare la mano verso Kurapika, dandogli delle caramelle. “Tanto ormai non siamo più sconosciuti, giusto? Mia mamma mi dà sempre queste caramelle. Dice che aiutano a mantenere il pensiero positivo. Le cose dolci, fanno pensare a cose dolci.”  
  
Kurapika guarda le caramelline tra le mani di Leorio. Ne prende una, per poi infilarla in bocca. “Anche mia mamma diceva sempre qualcosa del genere” dice a bassa voce, prima di cercare di sorridere di lato. “Immagino sia una cosa comune.”  
  
“Anche tua mamma ti dava delle caramelle?” gli chiede divertito Leorio. E Kurapika prende un’altra caramella dalle sue mani e pensa che in realtà questa è una delle cose più da medico che gli abbia visto fare. Dare una caramella a qualcuno che ha paura. Cercare di tranquillizzarlo. Essere così paziente con lui. “Questa è più che una coincidenza!”  
  
Kurapika inclina la testa. “Tu hai paura di cose, Leorio?” gli chiede, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Nel senso se hai dei pensieri negativi.”  
  
“Non ce li hanno tutti?”  
  
Kurapika è sicuro che se Leorio vuole diventare un dottore è perché ha avuto tantissimi pensieri negativi, che però non gli hanno corrotto il cuore, per qualche motivo. Sua mamma diceva che era importante stare attenti a queste cose. Forse perché Kurapika è più propenso a essere un ragazzino melodrammatico, forse, ma soprattutto perché ha un modo di vedere il mondo che si muove sempre sull’essere punito. Se Kurapika avesse visto delle persone morire per colpa della cattiva Sanità, avrebbe punito la Sanità. Avrebbe cercato vendetta. Leorio non è così. Leorio è migliore di lui.   
  
Quindi Kurapika giocherella con la caramella nella sua bocca e poi gli si avvicina, allungando le mani, per poterle posare ai lati del suo viso. Leorio è davvero un brav’uomo. Una brava persona. Qualcuno con cui vorrebbe passare più tempo. E quindi gli dà un bacio sulla fronte, come sua mamma faceva quando lui era piccolo. E quando Leorio inclina la testa, senza sembrare capire, Kurapika alza un lato delle labbra e dice: “Mia mamma baciava via i miei pensieri negativi” gli dice. “Prima che arrivassero al cuore. Non so se adesso ne hai qualcuno, ma comunque non dovresti più averne.”  
  
Leorio sbuffa una risata, scuotendo la testa. “Allora ti ringrazio” gli dice e Kurapika non pensa di essere mai stato così felice di uno sguardo verso di lui. Non è mai stato così felice di essere la causa di una risata. E non riesce a lasciare andare il viso di Leorio, a guardare dritto negli occhi di Leorio, a pensare a quanto vorrebbe potergli baciare qualcos’altro, oltre che la sua fronte.   
  
Leorio ha avuto dei pensieri negativi e ne è uscito bene, ma probabilmente ne è uscito da solo. Forse Kurapika sta cercando un appoggio da parte sua, una specie di speranza, che lui non ha mai avuto. Non riesce a pensare a un mondo in cui non ha mai incontrato Leorio. E non riesce a pensare ad altro se non che anche lui. Forse vuole un appoggio da parte di Leorio, okay, ma anche lui vuole essere un appoggio per Leorio. Forse un appoggio imperfetto, perché Kurapika nemmeno riesce a parlargli normalmente, neanche riesce a non sudare mentre gli parla, ancora è nervoso e sente il cuore battergli a mille quando sta accanto a lui, ma vuole essere un appoggio. Oh. _Oh_.  
  
Kurapika fa cadere le mani accanto ai suoi fianchi e annuisce lentamente, prima di prendere la sua borsa e scendere dal _comb_i. Ah. Kurapika non riesce nemmeno a guardare di nuovo negli occhi Leorio. E ha avuto una rivelazione. Kurapika, un idiota. Kurapika, il grandissimo idiota, che si è innamorato dell’autista gentile di combi.  
  
Adesso sì che il mondo deve finire. Deve dirlo a Melody. Il mondo deve per forza finire.  
  
Leorio gli spettina i capelli, scendendo dopo qualche secondo anche lui. E gli sorride. E forse il mondo allora può continuare a esistere. Ugh. Questi sentimenti sono così difficili.  



End file.
